


Bright As Glory, Dark As Sin

by Ariamaki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariamaki/pseuds/Ariamaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Kanaya and Vriska each discover the other has a terrible secret.<br/>Well, the same terrible secret. Crappy, crappy self-insert fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright As Glory, Dark As Sin

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Title quote is from the **Rock Paper Cynic** song _Raising Cain_  
> 
> 
>  _"Well I could come knocking, you could let me in  
>  We would be as bright as glory and as dark as sin  
> 'Cause if I'm going to burn it won't be  
> On anyone else's whims."_
> 
> The characters are from Andrew Hussie's Homestuck, part of MSPaint Adventures.  
> The bizarre alien biology is, however, entirely my own fault. 

**As Bright As Glory And As Dark As Sin  
** \------  
Our vision omnipresent cuts in and we see an intriguing display: Kanaya, holding both of Vriska’s wrists and slamming her into a wall, the Octet falling from her hands as the jade-blood mashed her lips against the girl’s own, a furious kiss of unknowable passions. What, exactly, was the cause of this madness?

 **- > NARRATOR: BE PAST NARRATOR  
**Nope. You will never find out what caused that, and we won’t show any more of their sexytimes.  
 **- > NARRATOR: BE LESS OF A DICK  
**Oh, alright, I’ll humor you. “Once upon a time in the Veil...”  
 **- > NARRATOR: BE SERIOUS OR WE CUT YOU  
**Jeez! Fucking text audiences, so demanding! Toby doesn’t have to deal with this crap from his Audience, they’re just a camera... Alright, for real this time:

Vriska Serket was walking quickly through the laboratory on the Veil-- A much more crowded laboratory, with sixteen of them here, and the human kid’s Grist supply allowing everyone to Alchemize the missing comforts of home and hive alike. She herself was finally out of her (admittedly comfortable) God Tier outfit and back into her Seagrift gear-- Wide sweeping blue jacket, sigil-bearing shirt, and slacks. She was rushing because she knew Kanaya was going to be out of her room all day, and this, this was her chance to finally dig up some juicy manipul8ing info.  
\-----  
Kanaya Maryam was striding at quite the clip through their new metal-floored home, made comfortable by the largess of their boon companions. She finally had a randomizing wardrobifier again, albeit a small one, so she grinned broadly when it swapped her into a black skirt and deep grey shift: Perfect for sneaking into Vriska’s room. The girl was going to be occupied for the entirety of the next twelve hours, sleeping in someone else’s ‘block no doubt. Now she could find the truth.  
\-----  
Aradia and Dave boggled vacantly at these shenanigans, put two and two together, and realized their plan to get those two to stop being so weird around each other had worked. A brief high-five-of-time was shared before they returned their respective attentions to Sollux and Jade.  
(Dave was, of course, only helping with the matchmaking for purely ironic purposes.)

  
After a very brief search of the bedroom, she found what she was looking for: The other girl’s journal. She cracked the cover of the illicit document and began to read quickly, finding within dozens and dozens of stories, primarily those of mixed romance and adventure, and all uniquely terrible.  
The above narration applies to both of them in equal measure, but they don’t know that.  
 ** _Yet._** _  
_

Vriska thumbed through the first few stories-- Written before they played the game, it seemed-- Before hitting something juicy: Her own name. She read on...  
\-----  
Vriska had betrayed me like no other could, taking the gifts I made and the love I put into it and spending it on her dead-end Kismesis attempts with that poor young boy. I was filled with sorrow and rage in equal measure, but I had something she did not: The powers of a rainbow drinker. With but a thought I was at the entrance of her massive hive, careful to avoid any attention from her Lusus or her sweat-encrusted _(Oh Come On Kanaya Can One Even Be Encrusted With A Fluid?)_ neighbor. I strode up to her room, a whip borrowed from what remained of Megido’s hive in my hand. Tonight she would pay. _(But Of Course She Wouldn't Because I Would Never Have The Power Within Me To Be Nearly So Black For Her) (And Wait Why Am I Worried About Her Lusus Or Equius If She Was In The Medium With Tavros Already? Oh Fuck Nevermind A Wizard Did It)_  
\-----  
“...What the fuck was th8?” Vriska shrugged and moved on to another section, looking for her own name again. She found it next to a line about some rather interesting activities, blushing as she moved on.  
\-----  
“Vriska, You Know What You Did To Me.”  
“........Yes. I made you h8 me.”  
“No. But It Was Close. And Now You Must Make Amends.”  
“W........What should I do?”  
“You May Begin By Kissing Me.”  
And so the blue-blooded girl brought her face, beautiful despite the scars, up to the chin of the one she owed everything to, kissing a gentle trail up to her mouth before her master grinned wickedly and stopped her.  
 **“Wrong Lips.”**  
 _(Oh Gog What Is Wrong With Me I Can’t Believe I Just Wrote That. Damnit Maryam Think With Your Think Pan Not Your Damn Nook For Once In Your Life.)_  
\-----  
Her blush deep blue, Vriska didn’t even notice that one stray hand was tracing across her chest idly as she read the erotic, if desperately out-of-character, text. “That... W8 are these _all_ about me?” She read on to discover that, no, they weren’t... But it was close.  
\-----  
Kanaya gently ran her fingers along the thighs of her blackrom love slave-- The poor girl had tried to use the Mindgrip on a rainbow drinker and paid the price, now reduced to a constantly-whimpering pile of hatred and sexual feedback, only finding relief in release. While this was nice, she wanted something... More. She wanted something unique.  
And so she went to the Rose girl, and took her swiftly, in the night. She was puzzled and worried when the human girl did not glow as she rose. Outside, she knew it was day: Ample time for two rainbow drinkers to frolic in the sun and enjoy normalcy for a time. But she was disillusioned a moment later by the sad look on Rose’s face.  
“Kanaya, humans who rise from the dead are called vampires. And while I believe they have other differences, the most important one is this: If we are exposed to sunlight we die.”  
"So If You Go Outside You Will..."  
"Yes. And I am going to, right now. I didn’t want this."  
"No Please! I... Need You."  
"Then make me. Make me want to stay inside with you, forever."  
She leaned down and kissed Rose gently, running a hand behind her oddly pale back to embrace her, leaving her slave to watch and try to pleasure herself, which would have to do until the newly-turned human girl threw Kanaya to the bed with amazing strength, and the three of them spent many long and languid hours making passionate love.  
And so the rainbow drinker did, over the course of the years, convince Rose to stay beside her and their loving mindslave, happily and with a perfect balance of pity, and hate, and love.  
 _(Kanaya Maryam You Are A Terrible Person Reducing Vriska To Such a State, Even In Fiction, Even If She Did Treat You So Poorly That You Wept For Hours... Maybe You Could Show This To Her? NO! That Would Only End In More Tears)_  
\-----  
Vriska wasn’t sure whether to be enraged or enraptured at that story, although the fingers working frantically beneath her waistband would tell you which one it was. “Haa, haa, he... Phew. This is gr8, I need to just read one more...”  
And so she did read one more, and another, until eventually she brought herself to a crushingly powerful orgasm, Kanaya’s face in her mind, and she drifted into restful sleep on the colorful and thickly-cushioned bed of the other girl, a massive blue puddle spreading beneath her.

\-----MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE...-----  


Kanaya read through the beginning-- Pre-SGRUB, she presumed, as it was mostly FLARP scores and the character sheet equivalent of scratch-padding. But she hit intriguing material soon enough: Her own name. She read on...  
\-----  
And then Vriska 8eat the whole game and din’t have to do any more stupid gogdamn puzzles! And Kanaya was there and they 8oned, pro8a8ly, I guess. _(jeeeeeeeez serket stop sucking so bad!)_  
\-----  
“That... Was Interesting.” A deep frown on her face, she nonetheless decided to continue onwards.  
\-----  
And then the 8mazing Gambligant sex queen went out and a8out to find her lover, a 8eautiful jade-8lood who she had always loved, and never eeeeeeeever scorned to go after some dum8 stupid 8oy-skylark who couldn’t even kiss or walk or h8. That would 8e **retarded**!!!!!!!!  
 _(damnit vriska fiiiiiiiix that passage before someone reads this shit you can't be so hard on yourself you're not Tholluxth, so you made mistakes, everybody makes mistakes, like........ trusting you... Oh jeez fucking stop before you go blubbering to Kan)_  
\-----  
“Did She Really... Oh. I May Have Made Some Mistakes In My Own Writing, In Light Of This. Oh Dear.” Heart racing, the sheer personal nature of the prose hitting her far harder then its low quality ever could, she steadied herself before reading another page, and another, until the end...  
\-----  
H8. She only really felt h8 anymore. H8d Taaaaaaaavros for ruining her chances the first time by 8eing such an easy target. H8d the Rose girl for 8eing so much better and more caring and less sp8ful _(damnit stop the 8s it’s spite, SP8! ...fuck)_ and better for Kanaya in every way. H8d Kanya for never having the guts to admit what they 8oth knew. H8d herself. Probably that more then the rest, actually. H8. _(...Thiiiiiiiis has stopped being fiction. Time to shelve this and then 8urn it.)_  
\-----  
“...Oh No. I Didn’t Ever Mean... Fuck.” Kanaya’s heart sank: Vriska certainly was more active about it, but they had both screwed this up royally. She couldn’t believe she had never seen the signs of reciprocation, had never worked up the courage and opened her damn fool mouth. She slumped back on the floor, eyes wide, and then glanced at the recuperacoon. It was far too late to return to her own room and not get noticed by someone, somehow: Human sleep schedules made for interesting issues. She stripped down, her modest breasts free of the dark dress, her legs bare of any cloth, and stepped into the green slime, letting it calm and sooth her. Still, she found rest difficult, the various racy (if grammatically lacking) texts running through her mind in Vriska’s rolling drawl, the accent that sent shivers up her spine and shifted her sanguine pump, making her desperate for the touch of those claws. She ended up slowly and lazily playing with herself, suspended in the green gel, until an impossibly gentle release sent her into sleep.

  
\-----THE NEXT MORNING-----

  
The massive communal breakfast table they had set up to accommodate everyone was filling slowly, as Vriska and Kanaya walked into the room, each going stiff in shock at the sight of the other, and then casually grabbed plates and went to the buffet-style table (food is easier to Alchemize in bulk, especially when you are feeding 16 people) before disguised and embarrassed murmuring to each other began:

“I, uh, your 8ook is in your room.”  
“Oh. Umm, My Key For This Card With Your Book In It Is Also There.”  
“OK, good, 8ut w8...that means you...”  
“Yes. I Did. I Think It Best If We Discuss It Later. In Private.”  
“Oh gr8...”

And then they walked away from each other, pretending that had just been a lingering moment to choose between whichever Alchemized bit of earth-food they had been hovering over... Apparently two different kinds of cooked oink-beast. Vriska shrugged and took a few of the long thin strips before sitting down next to John and pretending that her nerves weren’t a jangling ruined mess.

  
The day passed like most others, with one exception: Vriska and Kanaya did not say one word to each other. No barbs, no passive-aggressive taunts, no attacking or defending of Tavros. As soon as one of them so much as showed up in the halls, the other turned on their heel and beat feet. The third time he saw this happening, Dave simply nodded to Aradia and gave a thumbs up: So far...

  
That evening at dinner, their silence and refusal to interact continued, so many at the table made a natural assumption: Vriska had done something terrible and earned herself, if not a Kismesis, then at least some solid short-lived rage. So they ignored the glances the pair occasionally shot each other, and ignored how they stopped and hesitated every time they reached for something on the table, on the off chance their opposite was going for the same item as well. And the day passed peacefully.

  
A few minutes after the meal, Kanaya was leading Vriska to her room, gripping one of the blue-blood’s hands tightly in her own. The look on her face was smoldering yet unreadable, thanks to her damn calm facade. Vriska was frightened as they reached the door and Kanaya shoved it open with massive force, and doubly so when she slammed the Sylladex Card with her journal in it directly onto the key, letting it unlock while she led Vriska towards one corner of the room, near a closet. Realizing she might be going for a chainsaw, Vriska called up the Octet... Which puts us right back where we started, although significantly more enlightened, as Kanaya, tears in her eyes, slams Vriska into the wall and takes her lips with passion and force, the dice falling unrolled and returning to the deck.

She moaned, entire body simmering with her blood’s heat, as the painted lips- such a strange sensation- rolled against her own plain ones, bruising in their intensity. They pulled back to speak, to explain what each had done and read. And then they kissed again, realizing just how similar their situations had been, and there was no need for words. A hand trailed down Kanaya’s side, scratching and stroking and eliciting soft moans and faint purrs as it reached her hips, lazily tracing a path across her bones. Meanwhile, Kanaya had released the other girl’s hands to guide her towards the bed, frowning at the large blue stain. She shrugged then, yanking a few pillows over it with her off-hand.

Their kisses eventually slowed as the two slipped into a fit of breathy moans and faint gasps, hips grinding against one another, hands stroking sides and backs and chests. They pulled apart, finally, and Kanaya rose to her knees.  
“Are... You Ok With This?”  
“Oh come oooooooon Kan, if I weren’t, would I still be here????????”  
Kanaya smiled and began to strip off her top, revealing a foreign piece of clothing Vriska did not recognize-- A green strappy article across her breasts, with large cups of lacy fabric hiding them from view.  
“...OK, what’s that?”  
“Oh! It is a human thing, a bra. Apparently they are much... squishier then us, there. It supports them, and provides more... coverage, I suppose?”  
“Huh. Weird-8ss humans.”  
Her complaints were quieted when Kanaya undid the back of the bra and let it fall, revealing her breasts-- Significantly larger than Vriska’s own humble pair, her mating-rings flushed and flowing. Behind the three transparent rings of flesh on the tip of her breast, Vriska could see physical evidence of how passionate Kanaya was towards her: The colors within the genetic material were shockingly strong, a deep enough green to nearly be Nepeta’s, not the girl before her.  
Kanaya leaned forward again, kissing a path across Vriska’s forehead to her ear, nuzzling and nibbling at the spot while Vris took the opportunity to play her hands across the other girls mounds, marvelling at their size and sensitivity- The teeth on her ear hitched with every flick of her fingers, and when she dug a nail into the spot between two of the rings, Kan practically cried out.

As Kan continued to fool around, Vriska eventually got fed up and craned her neck to the side, revealing a wide expanse of gray to the other girl.  
“What Are You--”  
“Kanaya, I know what you want. Stop w8ing and bite me.”  
If her rings hadn’t proven it then the massive blush now entering her cheeks would have. And she complied, gently kissing and lapping around until she found the spot that seemed right, and sunk her teeth in. Vriska cried out at the pain, moving her arms to embrace Kanaya and pull her closer, and then shuddering as the long black tongue lapped across her injuries, soothing her and transforming the pain into something so much nicer...  
“OK, I can sorta g8... um, get. Get why you have that little blood fetish.”

Kanaya herself was silent-- Her own blood had been horrible, but the hotter blue on her tongue was... Oh Dear. This Could Easily Become A Habit, she thought as she leaned off of Vriska, helping her out of her top-- The fabric spent a moment tangled on her horns, and when Kanaya touched the crescent-tipped horn Vriska jerked, eyes going wide-- to bare herself. She was practically flat compared to her companion, but her rings showed fluid that was just as deep in color and just as stormy. She pulled Kanaya into another long kiss to draw attention away from her lack of femininity, her claw-tipped fingers again working their way down to Kanaya’s waistline, this time tugging at the zipper of the skirt while their tongues danced, the faint aftertaste of her own blood only heightening her desire.

Soon enough Kanaya was entirely stripped, her legs demurely held together for now, not that it helped disguise the jade green lubricant that had already spread to cover both of her thighs. If anything, seeing those legs nervously rubbing together made it more obvious. Not that Vriska minded as the other girl moved forward on her knees, one shuffling and gasping movement at a time, to bring her nook directly into her face.  
“Are You Sure?”  
“Ask again and I w8n’t.”  
Kanaya wisely stayed purse-lipped as her other lips were tentatively investigated by the lanky girl beneath her, fingers running up and down the smooth closed slit, nose and eyes taking in the shape and the scent of it, and tongue slowly, hesitantly, brought forward to taste. Kanaya shuddered at the first sensations of anyone else ever touching her there, gasped at the moist hot touch of the tongue, and then settled herself forward, relaxing completely as Vriska worked her way inwards, a finger gently curling and searching, her tongue lapping and lips caressing. A second finger joined the first, slick with both blue and green-- Vriska had kicked her pants away and begun to toy with herself moments before-- and Kanaya moaned, legs going weak as she leaned onto the other girl, placing her nook directly over her face. What may well have been hours or days passed as the long-haired girl treated her with absolutely uncharacteristic gentleness, until she felt the pressure beginning to build in her abdomen, the stars flaring behind her eyes. Her voice shaky like never before, she went to warn her partner  
“V...Vriska I AM aBoUT to...”  
“D8n’t care, g8 ah8.”  
“BUT I...!”  
 _“I s8 D8 IT!”  
_ The muffled voice rang out into a kind of shout as she curled her fingers and flicked her tongue, the vibrations and manipulations putting Kanaya far over the edge, her entire body quaking with the strongest orgasm she had ever had, or even imagined, a second one rolling quickly after the first as Vriska sighed and hummed through her own self-inflicted orgasm beneath her, throat working to swallow all of the jade genetic material that poured into her throat: Sweet, warm, and flowing like water. Soon enough Kanaya’s climax abated and she slumped, Vriska lowering her to the bed.  
A moment of silence passed as they looked at each other, hands resting on hips and twisted in hair, before Vriska smiled broadly, her fangs bare to show her excitement.  
“I told you I’m the gr8est.”  
“I Promise Not To Doubt That In This Regard.”  
“You 8etter.”  
And so they drifted into sleep on the large and cushioned bed, their dreams protected not by sopor slime, but by the pure exhaustion of sex.

  
\-----THE NEXT MORNING AFTER THAT ONE-----

  
Kanaya and Vriska walked, together, into the breakfast room to a pandemonium of voices and laughter and... rustling paper? They quickly separated before entering the room.  
Dave Strider was standing on the center of the dinner table, passing around Alchemized copies of two very familiar books, likely acquired through what he would describe as “shenanigans”.  
People were quoting them at each other, laughing uproariously at Kanaya’s failed romantic attempts, Vriska’s terrible writing, both of their hilariously forced dialogues.

Seeing an opportunity in this horrible mess to, at least, disguise the fact that they came in together, Vriska picked one of the copies of Kanaya’s book up and rifled through it, ‘reading’ a page or so.  
The entire room went silent to strain and listen to the ensuing Snarky Bitchfight.

“Kanaaaaaaaya! I love some of these stories of yours!!!!!!!! I positively 8 them up!”  
She smiled wickedly at the other girl: Maybe this bluff could hide their little affair....  
“Yes Vriska, You Did. You Also Ate Quite A Few Other Things. Last Night. In My Bedroom.”  
....Apparently not.

“OH SNAP!”  
“STRIDER QUIT FUCKING YELLING THE AUDIENCE WILL THINK IT’S ME!”  
Dave paused and looked at Karkat “…Wait what?”

  
  
_\--KZZCCHHHT--  
_   
  
**THE FOURTH WALL HAS BEEN BREACHED. CRITICAL MISSION FAILURE.  
**   
_  
**  
THE END   
**   
_   



End file.
